


Can It Be Considered Love?

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Political Campaigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked at the window where a campaign poster with a huge black heart, where on the inside in white was a bottle, around the heart was the famous muggle red signal of forbidden, under it there were big black letters saying that love potions were not consensual and it was considered rape.<br/>Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can It Be Considered Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rightonthelimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/gifts).



 Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October – LOVE POTIONS DO NOT EQUAL CONSENT Coercion Through Magic Is Illegal Combined With The Use Of Love Potions It Is Rape

 Harry looked at the poster at the window of the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where a campaign poster with a huge black heart, where on the inside in white was a bottle, around the heart was the famous muggle red signal of forbidden, under it there were big black letters saying that love potions were not consensual and it was considered rape. Harry sighed, looking down at his pregnant belly. Dumbledore had been the one behind this new campaign. Harry almost expected a campaign about male pregnancy being considered abnormal and that should be terminated.

Harry entered the Ice Cream Parlour and Mr. Fostecue smiled at him, immediately preparing his favourite and putting it on his table. Harry felt a kick from his baby and put a hand on his belly smiling.

In part Dumbledore was right, Voldemort had given him a love potion, but would Harry had given the man a chance in love if he hadn’t been poisoned? most likely not. After a week Harry had finally been allowed out of the potion and he had run from the only person who ever treated him as a person and not as a thing, the only person who wanted to take care of him for himself and not for the Boy Who Lived. Harry had gone to Dumbledore and the man had found out that Harry had been poisoned with love potions.

Harry looked at his empty cup of ice cream, he was in love with the man. He had fell in love with his parents killer and he couldn’t find himself to care. He wanted to be in the man arms again, he wanted…

Harry’s wrist glowed and Harry groaned, putting his head on the table. The order was calling him home, they wouldn’t let him walk around without checking on him every 5 minutes. They had even dared to put a tracking bracelet on him. And he couldn’t take it off, even to take a bath!

Harry looked to the window where the campaign poster was, glaring at it, and it burst into flames. He stood, put the coins on the table and left. It felt good to do some magic, although he knew he would regret it later. His baby needed all his magic.

“Potter?”

Harry paused on his step and turned sideways to the voice who called him. Mr. Malfoy had been there when Harry had been doused the first time and here he was calling his name. The man looked at Harry’s belly and then at Harry with a questioning look. Harry looked to the window where the poster had been and then to his arm that was starting to hurt and approached the man offering his wrist.

“Take this off me and take me to him.” Harry didn’t care that the man had used a love potion on him. The truth was that Harry had because of that potion fallen for the father of his baby and even the world would call him traitor or crazy or victim of Stockholm Syndrome, he wouldn’t care. This man was the only one who cared about him, cared so much that he was ready to give him a love potion so he could protect him.

Mr. Malfoy took the bracelet out, letting it fall to the ground and apparated with him to Harry’s real home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
